1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is known to supply power to a load by power converters. Such power converters are controlled by various methods. For example, the following control methods are disclosed.
It is disclosed that the number of operating inverters is controlled to maximize alternating current (AC) output power of a power generation system (see Patent Literature 1). There is disclosed a power supply system in which a selection is randomly made from inverters and is operated (see Patent Literature 2). It is disclosed that maximum power of a photovoltaic cell detected from measured data of a pyranometer and a thermometer is compared to the total value of rated outputs of inverters and the inverters are controlled (see Patent Literature 3). It is disclosed that inverters are respectively connected to photovoltaic cells placed on respective roof surfaces facing in directions different from each other and the inverters are controlled (see Patent Literature 4).
However, if power is supplied to a load by power converters, it is hard to increase the accuracy of power to be supplied to the load because of an output error of each of the power converters.